The Fallen Tenshi
by Athena5
Summary: One day when Vegeta was sparring he felt a strong power go very low. What he found was a young women and a baby in her arms. What secrets does this women hold and can Vegeta discover them before it's too late?


Hey every one! How are you this fine day? I'm doing great! I was really bored one   
morning so I'm writing another story! Don't you just love me? Well I think I'm going  
to make this another V/U. They are one of my favorite couples. Also I'm going to   
make Vegeta kinda nice but if someone or something ticks him off I'm going to make  
him really mean. Also Trunks doesn't exsist yet and Bulma is with Yamcha and she   
was and will never be with Vegeta. Also Usagi is going to be not as ditzy.   
  
Disclaimers: Don't believe in them. But I do own Liana. Explained later.  
  
Age's  
  
Usagi :20  
Liana :1 year and 5 months  
Vegeta :24  
Bulma :25  
Yamcha :25  
Goku :26  
Chichi :23  
Gohan :2 years  
  
  
!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$  
  
Vegeta looked up from sparring an invisable partner when he felt   
someone's ki flare down. Puzzeld he flew over to where he felt the ki and saw a   
women with flowing silver hair unconsious with a tiny baby in her arms. He flew down  
next to her and said "Hey onna. Wake up." The women barely stirred. He felt her   
pulse and found that it was beating reguarly. The baby looked up at him with calm   
eyes. Vegeta shook the woman a little trying to wake her up but she still remained   
unconsous.   
He sighed and picked the baby up and cradled her in his arms and then   
threw the women over his shoulder. He looked down at the baby and saw that the kids  
eyes were full of trust. He sighed and said "Now don't scream. I'm going to fly to a   
place that can help your mother." The baby just gurgled and he flew off. Vegeta flew  
over the forest his eyes searching for a large building. Finally he found it and flew  
down to the front door. He knocked urgently until a women with blue hair opened it.  
"Vegeta how come you knocked? You know you do have a-" She stopped  
seeing the baby in his arms and the women slung over his shoulder. She asked "Who  
is she?" Vegeta answered "I have no idea Bulma. I found her and the kid in the   
forest. Can you help her?" Bulma nodded and motioned for him to follow her. She  
led him to her lab and told him "Lay her on the bed and go watch TV. I'll call you   
once I'm done examing her." Then the baby started bawling and waveing her fists in  
the air.   
Vegeta noticed something on her wrist and took that hand and read the   
identification braclet. "Liana Tuski?" He read "Thats a pretty name." He turned   
back to Bulma and asked "Do you have a high chair and some baby food?" Bulma   
nodded and answered "In the kitchen closet. And there's still some baby food in the   
cuboards from the last time Gohan stayed here for a couple of days." Vegeta nodded   
and left.He walked into the kitchen and and got the high chair out from the closet. He   
opened it up and set Liana in it. Then he went over to cuboards and found the baby   
food that Bulma had mentioned.   
He walked back over to Liana and pulled a chair over to sit in front of her.  
He opened up a jar of smushed peas and scooped out a spoonful and held it in front  
of her and said "Here comes a choochoo." Liana was a good baby and didn't smear  
the food all over her face or Vegeta and just ate. Vegeta was surprised at how many  
jars of food she ate. Almost 7 jars! He just shook his head and got a napkin and wiped  
off the food that had gotton on her face. Then he threw the jars away and picked   
Liana up and took her to the living room.  
He set her on his lap so she was sitting up but he was supporting her by   
having his hand on her tummy so she wouldn't fall. He picked up the remote and said  
"Tell me when to stop." He flipped through the channels until she started laughing.   
He looked down at her and then back at the TV. Blue's Clues was on. He turned the   
channel and she fell silent. But when he turned it back she started laughing again.  
Vegeta just shook his head and left it on Blue's Clues.  
They watched it until Bulma came out. Vegeta looked up at her and Bulma  
answered his silent question "She's just fine. She's just exausted. She should wake  
up in a couple of hours." Vegeta nodded and looked down at Liana who was staring   
intently at the TV screen laughing at times. Bulma smiled at the picture they made  
and went back into her lab to moniter the women.   
  
(A couple hours later)   
  
Bulma looked at the women who was sleeping in the bed next to her. As   
Bulma watched her the women shot up. She looked around and saw Bulma sitting in  
the chair next to her. "Please tell me. Where's my baby!" She said in a soft voice.  
Bulma smiled and got up and sat next to her on the bed. "Your baby is just fine. A   
friend of mine has her right now. Last time I checked they were watching Blue's   
Clues." The women laughed and said "That's Liana's favorite TV show." Bulma  
then said "So her name is Liana. What's your's?"   
The woman looked up at her and answered "Usagi Tuski. And you are?"  
Bulma laughed and said "I'm so sorry. I'm Bulma Briefs. My friend Vegeta found   
you and Liana in the woods and brought you here." Usagi nodded and then Bulma  
asked "Is there any one we can call to come get you and Liana?" Usagi shook her  
head sadly and answered "My family died in a car accident a few months after Liana  
was born." Bulma then asked "What about Liana's father?"   
Usagi shook her head again and said "She doesn't have a father. I was   
raped and I got pregnant." Usagi started to cry and Bulma took her in her arms and  
said "Shh. It's okay now. You're okay." Usagi continued to cry for awhile. Finally her  
crys subsided and she pulled back and said "Thank you. I needed to cry. I haven't   
cried in awhile." Bulma smiled and said "It's O.K. I get that way some times too. Do  
you have anywhere to stay?" Usagi shook her head and said "We had been staying  
at my parents house after they died but a couple of days ago the bank came and said  
that they hadn't completly paid off the house yet and unless I had the money to pay   
for it I would have to move out."  
Bulma looked down at her and asked "Would you like to live here?"   
Usagi looked up at her startled and said "I don't want to be a bother-" Bulma cut her  
off. "No I want you to live here. I live with two guys and it gets preety lonly being the  
only girl in the house. I could use the company." But Usagi continued "But with   
Liana-" Bulma cut her off again. "Liana is fine here. Vegeta already loves her."   
Usagi finally consented "Fine. We'll live with you. But only if it's O.K. with the other  
two." Bulma grinned and said "Believe me when I say that my boyfriend will be fine  
with it and that Vegeta could care less."  
Usagi grinned and swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up.  
Bulma got up as well and they walked togather down the hall. Bulma put her finger   
on her lips when they got to the living room. Vegeta was still watching Blue's Clues   
with Liana. Liana turned around and saw her mother standing at the door way.   
"Mama!" She said. Vegeta turned around and saw the woman and Bulma standing   
there. "Vegeta I want you to meet Usagi. Usagi I want you to meet Vegeta. He's the  
one that found you" Usagi grinned and walked over to sit by Vegeta on the couch.   
She held out her hand and Vegeta took it and they shook.   
Then Usagi took Liana off of his lap and held her. "Hey Liana." Usagi   
said. Liana just grinned and held up her hands to her and said "Mama!" Usagi   
grinned and looked over at Vegeta and said "Thank you." Vegeta just grinned and   
said "Any time." Usagi laughed and looked down at Liana and asked "Did you and  
Vegeta have a nice time watching Blue's Clues?" Liana just giggled. "She made me  
watch it for 3 hours straight." Vegeta commented. Usagi looked up at him and   
laughed and apologized "I'm so sorry. That's her favorite show. She'll make me   
watch it until I think I'm ready to crack. But I still love her anyways."   
Usagi looked down at Liana and saw that she was crossing her eyes and  
sticking her tounge out at Vegeta. "Liana Tuski!" Usagi said laughing. Vegeta   
laughed as well and Bulma came up behind them and leaned on the back of the couch.  
"Hey Vegeta, what do you think of Usagi living with us?" Bulma asked. Vegeta   
looked up at her surprised and said "Sure that's fine with me. What do you think   
Yamcha's going to say?"   
"What am I going to say?" A voice said behind them. They looked up and  
saw a tall man with a lot of scars on his face. Bulma grinned and said "Yamcha this is  
Usagi and her daughter Liana. Usagi this is my boyfriend Yamcha." Then Bulma   
walked up to Yamcha and asked "Is it O.K. if Usagi lives with us?" He shrugged.   
"That's fine with me. Just as long as I don't get stuck changing diapers like I did   
when Gohan stayed here for a couple of days while Goku and Chichi went on vaca."  
Everyone laughed and they started talking about different things.   
Then Yamcha asked about Liana's father and Usagi explained to him and  
Vegeta what had happend. They understood and they never mentioned it again. Then  
Bulma suggested "Why don't we go out to dinner tonight? It'll give us a chance to   
know Usagi better!" The guys quickly agreed but it took awhile to convince Usagi.  
"Liana starts screaming when she's in a very large crowd." Usagi said. But they   
scratched that one out by saying "She can stay with our friend Goku and his wife   
Chichi for a couple of hours." And then she gave the excuse "I don't have anything  
to wear. The bank kept everything."   
Then Bulma said "I have some clothes you can where tonight and   
tomorrow me and you are going shopping." Finally Usagi agreed and Vegeta gave her  
a hug. Then Bulma looked at the clock above the fire place and saw that it was 6:30.  
She turned back to Usagi and said "Come on. Lets go get you ready." Usagi handed  
Liana to Vegeta before Bulma dragged her upstairs. Usagi sat on her bed while   
Bulma went through her closet. Finally she came up with a dark blue dress. She  
pushed Usagi into the bathroom with it.   
5 minutes later Usagi came out. Bulma whistled and then continued to do  
her make up and hair. Once she was done with Usagi she got on her dress already   
having done her make up and hair and went downstairs thinking Usagi was behind   
her. When she got to the entry hall she saw that the guys had already put on their   
nice clothes and Vegeta was holding Liana. Then Vegeta looked behind her and   
asked "Where's Usagi?" Bulma growled and yelled "Usagi! Come on! You look   
great!"   
"I do not! I look like a bean pole in this dress!" Came the reply. Bulma   
growled again and yelled again "If you don't come down now, I'll get Vegeta to come  
up there and drag you down." Usagi growled and walked downstairs. Vegeta and   
Yamcha whistled. She was wearing a sleveless dark crystlan blue dress that had a   
sparkling shean to it. Her hair was done up with a clip and tons of curls sprouting from  
it. She blushed and took Liana from Vegeta and asked "So how are we going to get  
there? Fly or car?" Yamcha and Vegeta stared at her and Vegeta asked "How do   
you know that we can fly?"   
She shrugged and answered "Simple I looked out the window and saw   
Yamcha land in the front yard earlier." They shrugged and Bulma answered "We are  
taking the car tonight." The guys groaned. They helped the girls into their wraps and  
everyone walked outside. Bulma led them to the garage and they climbed into the  
car. Yamcha and Bulma in the front and Usagi and Vegeta in the back with Liana still  
in Vegeta's arms.  
They flew over the forest until Bulma landed the car next to a small house.  
They stepped out and Bulma walked over to the door and knocked. Usagi took Liana  
from Vegeta and kissed him on the cheek and whispered "Thankyou." He blushed   
as a man with gravity defying hair opend the door. (A.N. Oh my god. Vegeta blushed!  
I must be going crazy.) "Hey Bulma! How are you today?" The man asked. Bulma  
smiled and said "Just fine Goku. I was wondering if you and Chichi could do some  
thing for me."   
He shrugged and said "Let me ask Chichi." He turned around and called  
"Chichi! Can you come here for a minute?" A woman with black hair in a bun came  
to the door and said "Hey Bulma what's up?" Bulma motioned Usagi forward and   
introduced "Usagi this is Goku and his wife Chichi. Goku, Chichi, this is Usagi Tuski  
and her daughter Liana." Usagi shook their hands while Liana just waved. "We were  
wondering if you two could watch Liana for a couple of hours while we go out to   
dinner." Bulma said. "Do we get paid?" Goku asked. Chichi gasped and hit him up  
side the head. "Goku!" Everyone laughed and Bulma answered "Yes you get paid.  
How about 10 bucks an hour?"   
Chichi smiled and said "You don't have to pay us anything. Gohan needs   
a play mate." Usagi kissed Liana goodbye and said "You be good." And handed her  
over to Chichi. They walked back to the car and took off with Goku, Chichi, and   
Liana waving good bye.   
  
!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$  
  
What do you think? Just remember R/R. It took me almost 2 hours to write it and my  
hands hurt. See ya later.  
  
Hugs and Kisses,  
Athena 


End file.
